


Assumptions and Miscommunications

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Sadie (Band)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has a rare day off and he spends it doing exactly what he wants to. But a misunderstanding comes along and makes everything uncomfortable..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions and Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resuai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=resuai).



> For the [](http://jrockurisumasu.livejournal.com/profile)[**jrockurisumasu**](http://jrockurisumasu.livejournal.com/) Secret Santa exchange. Fic for [](http://resuai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://resuai.livejournal.com/)**resuai**. I hope it's to your liking. I did my best to meet all of your specifications.  
> 

Kyo leaned back against the kitchen counter, his eyes half closed as he waited on the tea kettle to start whistling, letting him know it was ready. It had been a long few weeks and he'd desperately needed a day off. But then again, the entire band had needed the time something awful. Shinya had started to catch a cold, Toshiya just seemed all around grumpy, Kaoru was a ball of pure stress, and Die had started getting that sickly look he tended to get when he was silently stressing out. Kyo, on the other hand, had been damn near ready to go off on the others and had called it quits for one day, knowing it'd do them all some good before he jumped down someone's throat over something stupid.

Once he'd slept in, he had gotten up, eaten a bit, taken care of some basic household chores, and then decided it was far past time to call his friend. With his lover, Mao, out of the house and at his own band's practice, it gave Kyo time to actually tend to his closest friend. Die tended to drift off on his own and neglect certain things without someone there to remind him to focus on them. And all through the fourteen years he'd known the other, Kyo had always been that anchor. Out of all of them, Kyo and Die tended to understand one another better than the rest. Granted, Kyo had known Shinya for longer, but the truth of the matter was that Die was always the one there when Kyo went through odd phases that no one else could even begin to comprehend. And Kyo was always there for Die when he started down his own little self-destructive paths. But, to Kyo, it wasn't unusual for anyone to do such things. He believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that all people were a little bit self-destructive in some manner or other... just, some people were more obvious about it than others.

With that thought in mind, he called his friend over, telling him he had lunch made for them and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Die didn't argue, simply showing up around half an hour later. They ate and spoke for a long while, both of them avoiding the topic of work at all costs. After an hour or so, they migrated back to the kitchen and Kyo started making his second cup of tea for the day, putting the kettle on to boil.

He turned from the counter and smiled softly at Die, who was finally looking less stressed and a bit more like the Die that Kyo had come to be fond of. They started a quiet discussion on the new kitten that Die had decided to adopt, having seen it one too many times and finally given in. Kyo moved to get a tea cup from the shelf, leaning up and opening it just as Die said something funny. Kyo's head smacked into the side of cabinet and he was silent for a moment before groaning rather loudly.

"Kyo!" Die let out, gasping and then moving quickly to see if he was okay, his hand coming to move over the sore spot, making sure he wasn't bleeding at all.

Both of them jumped as the front door slammed shut and Kyo eyeballed the doorway with an odd look. After a moment, he gently moved around Die, pressing the cup he'd taken down into the guitarist's hand and going to see what the commotion was all about. "Mao?" he questioned as he rounded the corner. But the entryway was empty and there was no sign of the other's shoes or bag, things Mao always left just laying around.

He made his way back into the kitchen, shrugging a bit. "Odd... his stuff isn't here, but I know I locked the door and... well... you heard it slam too, right?"

Die nodded a bit and handed over a cup of tea to Kyo with a bit of a perplexed look. "Maybe he just forgot something and came to get it real fast?"

Kyo shrugged, settling down on one of the breakfast area stools, one leg dangling off, swinging a bit. "I have no idea." He just shrugged it off and they continued with the discussion about Die's kitten and the things that Die might need for it that he hadn't quite gotten yet, agreeing that maybe Kyo's sister could pet-sit for him while he was away, given that she tended to like Die quite a bit and thought him a decent person.

Outside the sun began to set and Die bid Kyo his farewell, heading back across town to his own apartment. Roughly an hour later, Kyo had planted himself on the couch, a book open in his lap, his head bowed as he read it, a rare pleasure. The front door opened and he could hear shoes being removed and then the sound of a bag hitting the floor where it'd been dropped. He looked up, a soft smile on his face as his lover approached the couch. "Hey, how's your day been, baby?"

Mao's face went from somewhat neutral to angry in a split second as he rounded the couch, coming to loom over Kyo. "You should know."

Kyo shot the other a rather confused look, blinking a bit and putting his bookmark in his book. "Did I miss a text or something?" he asked, reaching for his phone to see if he had at the same moment the words left his lips.

Mao beat him to it, grabbing up the phone and tossing it away on the other end of the couch. "You know damn well you didn't." He leaned in closer, his hot breath cascading over Kyo's face, his eyes flashing with anger. "What the fuck was that earlier?"

Kyo blinked and tried to back up a bit to get a little more personal space. Normally he wouldn't have minded Mao all up in his face, but this was just intimidating. "Earlier?"

"Earlier!" he shot back, his hand slapping the back of the couch and making Kyo flinch away from it. "In the kitchen!"

The incident from earlier in the day came back to him and he murmured, "You mean when you came back for something?"

The answer only seemed to make Mao madder at him, something like a half growl bubbling up in his throat. "Yes then! What the hell was that?!"

"What do you mean, what was I doing?" Kyo started to feel like he was being badgered for no reason at all, his head swimming with past relationships and how things had broken down, things coming back to him that he didn't want to deal with right then. "I don’t have to tell you everything I do!" he barked back, the words coming out harsher than he'd intended, mostly due to the growing confusion inside him.

"I never said you did!" Mao pushed away from the couch and started pacing. "You-" he looked agitated, his hand waving around in front of his face for a moment, "The way-" he stopped short again, letting out a slight snarl and then jabbing a finger in Kyo's direction. "Why do you do this to me?!"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Kyo retorted, his voice starting to pitch upward in a manner that told he was on the verge of starting an honest-to-god fight with the other. "And I don't like how you're coming in here on my first day off in weeks, accusing me of something you won't even openly say!" He stood up, drawing his five foot two body to his full height, his eyes darkening as he started to tuck himself away inside his perfectly crafted shield. He'd learned how to intimidate from years of dealing with the bullies in the world, learned how to make them feel the size of an ant at a moment's notice and he was using it for the first time ever on his lover, uncertain how else to respond to vague accusations and unreasonable anger.

Mao stopped pacing, staring at Kyo, not backing down either, his face full of rage and his hands trembling at his sides. "You cheated on me," he hissed right back out, "and I had to fucking walk in on it."

Kyo's anger instantly faded and he looked nothing if not shocked. "I... what?" He shook his head. "I'd never do that to you! Who told you that?" He'd certainly pick a fight with whoever had spread such a nasty lie.

Mao took two quick strides toward Kyo, stopping mere inches in front of him. His voice was dangerously low when he spoke. "Earlier... in the kitchen."

Kyo's eyes widened as it dawned on him what the other had to be thinking. He shook his head again. "No! You've got it all wrong!" He sighed. "I hit my head on the cabinet, Mao." He pushed his hair aside and showed him the red lump still there from it. "See!" He turned his head to show him more clearly in the light. "I hit it really hard and it scared Die. Then we heard the door slam a few moments after he came to see what the damage was." He turned pleading brown eyes on the other. "You gotta believe me, baby, I'd never hurt you like that and neither would Die!" He looked honestly hurt. "I care for you... a lot."

Mao almost seemed to deflate, confusion and then pain in his eyes as he reached to run his fingers gently over the welt on Kyo's forehead. His fingertips slid down over the other's cheek and then he reached for him, pulling him into a tight hug, his head bowing and his lips pressing against the other's cheek. "I... am so sorry," he whispered softly. "I just assumed... and I shouldn't have."

Kyo hesitated for a moment and then slipped his arms around the other, holding him close as well with a soft sigh. "Just... don't assume next time something happens to make you wonder. Come and see, like anyone else would have, okay?"

The other nodded a bit and Kyo pursed his lips a bit, letting out a quiet sigh through his nose. After a few moments, Mao pulled back, moving to take hold of Kyo's hand and leading him toward the bedroom, silent, but insistent.

Kyo didn't argue, simply following his lover, knowing where this would lead and not minding just one bit. After all, it would put Mao more at ease and prove to him that he still desired him in such a manner, despite their lack of time for such personal things these days.

"Kyo?" Mao spoke up, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I care about you, too."

And those simple words were all Kyo needed to feel like everything was right in his world again.  
 **The End**


End file.
